Alice In Musicland: A Novel
by Vocaloid 01 Hatsune Miku
Summary: After watching the VOCALOID musical Alice in Musicland, I decided to create a short story based on the adorable video. Starring Hatsune Miku as Alice, Kagamine Len as the Busy Rabbit, KAITO as the Happy Singer, Kagamine Rin in Crazy Tea Time, Megurine Luka as the Invisible Cat, and MIEKO as the empress. Rate, Review, and Enjoy!


**Alright my dear readers! It's is my third fanfic, and I just decided to base it off of OSTER project's Alice in Musicland. **

**That's right, OSTER project's Alice In Musicland. Not Vocaloid_01_Hatsune_Miku's Alice in Musicland. **

**A few things, loose rules that I put down because I am picky: **

**1.) Do not leave reviews that consist of chain messages or flames. They will be TERMINATED! I'm not even entirely sure of what flames are, but just leave constructive criticism. **

**2.) I won't be doing disclaimers at the start of every single chapter. Honestly, do I look like I could possibly own VOCALOID, OSTER, or Alice in Musicland? No. I don't. **

**3.) I do weekly updates. Every Friday. **

**4.) Enjoy! TO GET MORE OUT OF THIS STORY, I SUGGEST WATCHING THE VIDEO!**

* * *

**Let me tell you a fairy tale. Once upon a time, Alice fell down the rabbit hole...**

Alice opened her Emerald eyes. She remembered a rabbit hole, and lots and lots of darkness in the midst of falling. Down, down, down she fell, and as she fell, sleep had over come her.

A white rabbit in a tail-coat hurried up and over a large jewel-box covered mushroom. Then around a pink leaved tree.

"My goodness! Is anything normally colored around here?" Alice wondered.

The rabbit was still acting quite flustered, as if blinded by his hurry, so that he couldn't really truly walk straight. Alice thought this was curious, and followed the poor little rabbit into the thickets of the rainbow forest.

They passed candy colored rocks and brush. Exotic birds flew overhead. Alice hardly noticed. She was busy chasing the rabbit who seemed to be muttering to himself, "Ticka-Tock!" And didn't really seem to notice her.

At least until they came to a clearing, where the birds lined up on a branch and began a melody sounding remarkably like a clock.

_"Tick-tock, tick-tock! If I don't hurry, I will be late!  
Ah, tick-tock, tick-tock! I hate how it never goes smoothly!  
Look at this! Tick-tock, tick-tock! Time is running out!  
At any rate, I have no more time to waste!_

_"Hey, just why in the world are you in such a big hurry?  
Are you supposed to meet someone somewhere at some time?" _Questioned Alice in song.  
"_That's right! She is very serious about punctuality"_ Sang the rabbit, who had a surprisingly high voice.

"That bad?" Alice inquired coyly.

"Indeed!"

_After all, she is the Queen her majesty._

_Blah-blah, yadda-yadda, tick-tock! There's no more time,  
so if you have something to tell me, how about the next time_

_Then please just tell me one thing: Even in such a pinch,  
why do you still sing songs so cheerfully?_

_It's Musicland. Musicland?  
Yes, Musicland. Wonderland!  
It's because this place is Musicland!_

"Now," Spoke the rabbit hastily, "I'm afraid I must go. Good-bye, farewell! Au-revior! Until we meet again!"

"Wait!" Alice was beginning to get frustrated, not only at the rabbit, who was being rather rude, but also at her self, because she didn't understand where in the world she was. This world, Musicland, had about the realistic-ness of a fairy tale within a fairy tale. Alice was a very curious little girl, who didn't fit in very well in a world of the unknown, and she would have liked to be told a bit more about it.

"Ah, what a peculiar world this is," She said said sadly she watched the rabbit hop away. "What could be awaiting me ahead, I wonder?"

* * *

**Thank you! This is what I call an impulse fic, and I am writing it on a total whim. I should be able to update this very often. Please rate and review and...like this story I guess. I write for myself, but I only write the things that need to exist To share them with readers all over the world! **


End file.
